Wind in the Grass
by Swizzleh
Summary: Everyone knows that there is a fine line between hate and love. What happens when that line is crossed? What happens when Snape finds a beat up Sirus in the trash? Rated R just in case. Possibly SBSS Slash in later chapters. Please R&R, its my first fic!
1. Prologue

Wind in the Grass  
By Swizzleh  
  
Warnings: OK, fluff, lots of fluff, umm, possibly slash in later chapters, language and OOCness.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, Sirius or any other Harry Potter characters  
  
A/N: Ok guys. Hello –waves-. I'm relatively new to this so please be nice, this is my first fic and I've just started writing without many ideas in my head as to what's going to happen, but I'll try and make it as smooth as  
possible. But if you do (for some odd reason) read this and could offer some advice or just say something, please please review. It would mean the  
world to me. Also in this fic there is no horrible evil Voldemort and the world is happy  
and safe!  
Ok, enough of me blah blahing, time for the story! Enjoy.  
  
Prologue   
  
It was cold, dark and wet as an extremely annoyed Serverus Snape walked through the allies of London. Many people would never walk alone through this part of the neighbourhood at this time of night.  
  
But Snape was different, for he was no ordinary man. He was a wizard and a very powerful one at that. He was also the Potions Master at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
He strode quickly and almost noiselessly through the lanes until he heard a faint whimpering. Curiosity overcoming him he went over to where the sound was coming from, a large pile of bins and rubbish bags. Staring with disbelief at what he saw there, he bent down to pick up the man lying in the filth.  
  
It was him.  
  
His lifelong enemy.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Ok, that was my first attempt. Please tell me if you'd like to see this continued.  
  
Lots of Love  
  
Swizzleh 


	2. Chapter 1

Wind in the Grass Swizzleh  
  
For warnings and stuff, just see the first chapter.  
  
-waves- hello all, really sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I went skiing and as only I could, I have now sprained my ankle! Joy! But here it is!  
  
Thankyou DariaD, here it is, can I have my cookie now?  
  
Zeynel – thanks for the tip! :)  
  
Goldenwolf73 – thankyou very much, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Also I think in the prologue bit that there would be no Voldemort, well I changed my mind. It will be set a bit after the big war thingy. But, without any more rambling, here is Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Serverus stared with amazement at the young mans face. After all the years of torment and anguish he put Serverus through, here he was, lying injured, clearly needing help.  
  
Sirius' face was swollen and he had two black eyes forming. There were scratches that were bleeding on his neck and arms and one of his legs was sticking out at a funny angle.  
  
Serverus' immediate reaction would to be to leave him here, hurt and alone, just has he had to him during their years at school, but then a little part of his brain said that that would be too cruel.  
  
So, Serverus picked him up, took himself and Sirius to a more secluded part of the alley and Apparated to Serverus' suburban house.  
  
Serverus laid Sirius down in the guest bedroom and started tending to his injuries. Sadly, as Serverus wasn't a healer, Sirius would have to deal with what looked like a broken leg the muggle way. He cleaned the bleeding cuts, performed a spell to get rid of his black eyes and the swelling, and only then did he notice the movement coming from his patient.  
  
His head hurt.  
  
That was Sirius' first thought when he woke up. He noticed a tall, dark figure standing over him who looked vaguely familiar, but he gave it no more thought as he worried where he was.  
  
The black and green sheets were not familiar to Sirius, as comfortable as they were.  
  
Suddenly the pain in his head stopped, and then he looked up to his rescuer.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
Mwa ha ha! What will happen? Only I know. So if you like, or if you don't like, please please review! It would mean the world!  
  
Over and Out  
  
Swizzleh 


	3. Chapter 2

Greetings one and all! I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, but the writing block monster ate me, so I had no inspiration. Sorry –ducks flying objects- Any ways, thankyou to everyone who reviewed  
  
Viu – glad you like it!  
  
goldenwolf73 – sorry for the cliffhanger, I hate them too!  
  
La femme fatale - no, don't change your name! I like it, and thanks for your great review! It made me smile! :)  
  
Sparklingsilverangelwings – OK!  
  
Ok, I think that's everyone, If I have forgotten you, hit me please cos I'm incredibly sorry if I have. Now, without any further rambling from me, here is Chapter 2.  
  
Wind in the Grass Chapter 2  
  
-rewind-  
  
Suddenly the pain in his head stopped, and then he looked up to his rescuer.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
-play-  
  
"Yes Black, well done, what great observation skills you have there." Severus replied, his trademark sneer in place.  
  
"Ok, I'm dreaming. Yes! That has to be it, I'm dreaming and this is just a horrible dream and I will wake up at home and I'll be all right!" Sirius said, and to emphasise his point, he lay down, stuck his head under the pillow and jerked the covers over himself.  
  
Severus, who had been watching this display with amusement (oh my!) snapped himself to attention, his top lip curling.  
  
"Wrong as usual Black. I will assure you that you are most indeed, awake." Severus said while ripping back the covers.  
  
Sirius, weary of the pain in his head, sat up slowly, looking around his current surroundings.  
  
"Right, ok, not a dream. Why am I here then? Where are we?"  
  
"We are in my home, my bedroom to be exact." Sirius looked shocked at this new information. What exactly happened last night?  
  
Snape, seeing the confusion on his face, continued with his explanation.  
  
"You are hear, Black, because I found you beaten up in an alley in London."  
  
Sirius lost all colour from his face. Beaten up? When was I beaten up? God! I cant remember a thing from last night. How much did I have to drink? Suddenly Sirius was attacked by another spell of dizziness.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, my head."  
  
"Here, drink this," Snape shoved a cup into Sirius' hands. "You'll feel better." Sirius looked at the cup suspiciously for a few moments, contemplating if Severus would be poisoning him. He decided that he was trustworthy, for now, before downing the potion, and promptly falling to sleep.  
  
"Phew, that was awkward." Snape sighed with relief that Sirius didn't go mental and start hexing him.  
  
"Right, looks like he's here for a while then."  
  
Well, that is Chapter 2. How did you like it? Whether you hated it or liked it, please review, It helps me get better! So have a great day and keep smiling!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Swizzleh 


	4. Chapter 3

Aloha! How is everyone? Good? Great!  
  
So very sorry I haven't updated sooner, but (as many of you wonderful reviewers have suggested) I've been trying to write longer chapters so it took longer. Onto the thankyou's.  
  
Prongs1 – Thanks for your kindness!  
  
jin- Glad you like it  
  
Chyna – thanks for being so nice, I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm not very good at it.  
  
Ok, that's done, now, without any further ado, I present Chapter 3!  
  
Weeks past, and Sirius and Severus had fallen into a routine. Severus would wake Sirius up with a steaming goblet of potion to calm the pain in Sirius' broken leg. Next, Severus would bring in a tray of breakfast, and fed it to a usually unwilling Sirius. Afterwards, Severus would leave Sirius with books and rest while he worked in his study, preparing for the approaching school year.  
  
Severus walked into the kitchen, and, upon seeing Sirius standing there, dropped his mug.  
  
Shocked by the sudden noise, Sirius swung around, lost balance on his unstable leg and fell forwards. Without thinking, Severus darted forwards and grabbed Sirius around the waist to prevent him from falling.  
  
Sirius looked down, shocked from this sudden contact, at Severus strong hands around his waist.  
  
Severus looked at Sirius in the eye, and Sirius could see the anger coursing though his eyes. Or, was it another emotion?  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus' angry voice demanded.  
  
"Um, just, its that I wanted a cup of tea, and you were busy and I didn't want to, um, interrupt, so I just, er, thought I'd get it my, er, myself." Sirius replied, looking down at his feet.  
  
Severus was taken aback by this revelation, touched that Sirius actually cared about him, or cared enough not to interrupt him while he was working.  
  
"What? Why? You should have just called me, I wasn't doing anything important." He lied, he was working on very important N.E.W.T work plans.  
  
"But, I still didn't want to interrupt, you must be sick of me by now." Sirius said, looking into his eyes. Wow, he has great eyes. Wait, no, bad brain, BAD BRAIN! Ugly horrible eyes attached to an evil, horrible man. But why then, did he catch you when you fell? Another part of his brain said. Sirius contemplated this, then remembered that Severus was still holding on to his waist.  
  
"Um, Severus, could you possibly, um, let me go. Um, Please?"  
  
Severus came back from whatever planet he was on and jumped away from Sirius like he was on fire, and falling back onto his arse. Sirius stared at Severus before offering him his hand to help him up. As Severus grabbed his hand, he felt a shiver shoot through his arm and down his spine.  
  
Severus, very startled by all this, jumped back and headed of to his room without another word, leaving behind a very confused Sirius.   
  
Ok people, that was Chapter 3. Please tell me what you think. Liked it or hated it, it doesn't matter.  
  
Over and Out Swizzleh 


End file.
